Never Say I Love You
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Being the best friend of a werewolf could be stressful so Stiles jumped at the thought of relieving some of his stress with Thorne. They had rules about what they could and couldn't do so they didn't accidentally fall in love but what happens when one of them breaks the rules?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea had been bouncing around in my head lately so I thought I would give it a try.**

* * *

"STILES!" I screamed as I clenched tightly around him.

I heard him laugh before groaning and rolling off of me. I tried to catch my breath as my heart pounded hard against my chest. I swear to god this boy was going to be the death of me, I was going to spontaneously combust.

"Fuck, you're going to be the reason that I stop breathing. This has to be the best way to relieve stress in the world," he said breathlessly, turning onto his side. "You're amazing at what you do."

I rolled my eyes before getting out of bed and running a hand through my messy hair. I started hunting for my clothes as I said, "You make me sound like prostitute or something. I'm at least classy enough to not as you to pay me and I'm cleaner. That's two bonuses for you, dearest; where the fuck did my panties land?"

He got out of bed and tugged his boxers on. His dimples poked out as he picked up a scrap of lace and held it up. I recognized them as my panties but they were completely shredded through from where he was in such a hurry to get to me.

"Are you fucking serious? I can't go commando, I'm wearing a skirt! Have I left any here before today?" I asked, pulling my bra and tank top back on. "I'm sure I have."

He walked over to his dresser and dug through before pulling out two different pairs. "You have a green thong or a pair of pink boycuts. Which ones would you prefer?"

"The boycuts, please," I smiled, catching them when he threw them to me.

I pulled them on before tugging on my skirt and other shirt. I walked over to his mirror and fluffed my hair back up. I fixed my makeup and readjusted my jewelry that had gotten jostled earlier. I looked behind me and saw that Stiles was slowly approaching me.

Once he was right behind me he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed from the back of my neck to my ear. "Why do you have to leave so early? I still have some tension that I need to relieve."

I picked my phone up off of the table in front of me and slide the bar across it. "You have to meet up with Scott and Derek in about forty-five minutes and you smell like sex. You can't go around werewolves who think you're single and smell like sex, that doesn't happen. Go shower and make yourself fresh again."

"I can shower and meet up with them in about twenty minutes, why did you give me forty-five?" he asked, puffing out his bottom lip and giving me those puppy-dog eyes that made my knees go weak. "Is there someone else, Thorne?"

I rolled my eyes before pushing him off of me. I put my phone in my purse before throwing it onto my shoulder and reapplying my lipstick before kissing his cheek.

"Of course there's someone else. You didn't think I could just fuck one guy did you?" I made sure to throw in a wink before going outside to my car.

I sat in the front seat for a while trying to remember why I'd gotten myself into this mess in the first place. I wasn't a whore, Stiles was the only boy I'd ever slept with but we weren't in a monogamous relationship. I was suddenly thrown back to the faithful day two months ago that we'd made this arrangement.

_I was sitting outside school waiting on Stiles to get out of detention. His Jeep had broken down and I was his only way of getting around. I was often the only form of transportation for werewolves and bitchy hunter girls and it sucked._

_I heard a knock on the passenger side window and it made me jump. I let out a couple of curse words under my breath before unlocking the door and waiting for Stiles to slide inside. I tried to ignore the way his scent engulfed me but I felt a whimper working its way out of my throat. _

"_What's wrong? You look like you could chew up nails right now," he said as I reversed jerkily and drove onto the main road. "Did someone make you mad or something?"_

_I just shook my head before replying, "No, I'm just a little bit overwhelmed by everything that's going on in my life right now. I'm a fucking chauffeur for a shit ton of people and I have to watch my every move because there are crazy ass werewolf hunters out there. There's some twisted ass lizard bitch out there that's trying to kill everyone that's close to the wolves and I feel like I'm going to explode."_

_He nodded before licking his lips and talking, "I know what you're saying. My best friend is a werewolf and he's being hunted down by a bunch of crazy ass hunters. The one that's leading the hunt is now our principal, the girl that I've been in love with forever may or may not be a werewolf too, Jackson isn't changing so he's a total douche, and then there's that Issac dude who may or may not be killing everyone. Don't even get me started on Derek and how scary he is."_

"_We should write a book about our lives. The only humans in a pack of werewolves, it would make us millions," I smiled as I made my way towards Stiles' house._

"_Yeah, I just wish I had an outlet for all of the stress, you know? Scott and the rest of the wolves can shift and it makes them relieve some of it but I can't do that. It just gets a little much sometimes," he said, running a hand over his hair._

_A thought hit me but I blushed, it was insane. I said it anyway, "We could do things to release some of the tension in our lives. If you want to, I mean, I know it's kind of crazy but I think it could work."_

_His cheeks turned red as he turned to face me. "Are you saying that we should just use each other to relieve some of our tension? Have sex with no strings whenever we want to just because we can? Are you sure you're okay with that?"_

_I blushed again at how stupid it sounded. "Yeah, but now that you say it out loud it sounds crazy. Maybe we shouldn't do that, I don't want you to think that I'm a whore or anything. Oh my God, I sound like a total tramp."_

_He didn't say anything to stop me. He just undid his seatbelt and took my face in his hands, tugging my lips to his. He knotted his fingers in my hair and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, dragging his teeth across it._

_We ended up on his bed with me in just my panties and bra and him in his boxers. He had a little difficulty unclasping my bra so I slid my hands behind me and helped him. Once he'd tugged it off of my body, I felt self-conscious and bit my bottom lip. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at my hands instead of his face._

"_What's wrong? I thought you wanted this, are you having second thoughts?" he asked, taking my cheeks in his hands and tilting my head up to look at him. "You don't have to do this. We can go back to our normal lives and act like this never happened if you want."_

_I shook my head and removed my arms, allowing him to pin them up by my head. When he started kissing my neck I whispered, "I'm a virgin so please be gentle the first time."_

_He pulled back and gave me a soft look. "You're a virgin and you just want to give it to me for no reason? I thought that all girls were dead set on their first time being perfect and stuff."_

_I just rolled my eyes before pulling him back to me. Once he realized that this was going to happen he tugged my panties down my legs and I pulled off his boxers. He dug through his wallet until he came out with a condom. _

_He clumsily slid it on and I had to bite my lip to keep in my giggles. Once he had it on securely he braced himself over me. I sobered up quickly and clutched his shoulders as his tip barely passed my entrance, I hissed at the burning pain. He tried to stop but I shook my head and made him keep going._

_It wasn't as graceful as the movies and I didn't cum until after when he rubbed me with his fingers. I felt some of the tension dissolve away after I left his house that day. Man, a girl could get used to this._

I didn't think about the repercussions of my choices at that time. I never thought about falling in love with him because of it. I was completely head over heels for him now but to him I was just the girl that he was fucking.

We'd thought about this and made rules:

**We never cuddle afterwards.**

**We don't kiss passionately, just a brush of the lips.**

**We don't leave hickeys.**

**Never say I love you.**

Yeah, I was completely fucked.

* * *

**So if you liked it drop a review so I know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're all fucking awesome. I was expecting like two reviews but I got like five, that's fucking awesome. Can you guys keep it up with this chapter?**

**There's a link to Thorne's clothes and stuff on my profile.**

* * *

Stiles' Point of View:

I stood in the middle of my room trying to put my thoughts together. I had one of the sexist girls in all of Beacon Hills in my bed at any time I wanted but I still wasn't happy. I really enjoyed the sex, don't get me wrong, but there was something missing with our, um, relationship?

I ended up giving up on figuring out what it was and headed towards the shower. I didn't have too much time left so I had to rush. I must have stood out there thinking for longer than I thought because by the time I was dressed I was already running ten minutes late.

I was in my Jeep and cruising towards Derek's house when my phone started ringing. I sighed before glancing at the screen and seeing Thorne's picture lighting it up. I felt a familiar clench in my stomach at the sight of her and I wanted nothing more than to turn around and go to her. Take her in my arms and make love to her instead of all the no strings attached fucking that we've been doing for the last two months.

"Yes dearest," I said, balancing the phone against my shoulder as I turned off onto Derek's driveway. "What can I do for you, my darling?"

She seemed to sigh on the other end before saying, "I know that we've made a deal to not go out or anything but I need a date to my cousin's wedding. I can't show up alone when my sister Bianca's coming, she'll never let me live it down. Christian has to go to his little sister's dance recital or I would ask him to come with me. Please oh please?"

I laughed as I parked next to Derek's Camaro. "I'd be honored to escort you to the wedding. Thank you for thinking of me, it means a lot. I have to go but I'll call you later."

She hung up and I put my phone back in the pocket of my flannel. I got out and saw that Derek was standing on his porch with a smirk on his face, Scott was off in the distance pacing with his phone pressed to his ear, and Issac was sitting on the steps like the helpless puppy he was. I almost felt sorry for him…Almost.

"What's up with the creepy smile?" I asked, leaning against the beams of the decrepit porch. "You look like a pedophile."

"It looks like you're over Lydia," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. His smirk grew when my cheeks turned red.

I just turned around and sat down next to Issac. Scott ran over to us with a grin on his face, "Allison is on her way. She's going to bring Lydia and Thorne so she can teach them to shoot a bow and arrow. Stiles, what's up with you?"

I twitched a little bit before shaking myself. "Nothing, I'm just really tired. I didn't get very much sleep last night. I was busy with other things."

There wasn't time for him to say anything because Allison pulled up. Only Lydia would come to a training session in heels. The other two were dressed reasonably then there was her in her fucking hooker heels. I can't believe that I used to be completely in love with her, I must have been a total idiot. Not that I wasn't one now or anything, haven't I already told you about the fucking the hottest girl in school thing?

I felt someone sit down between Issac and me. I turned around to see Thorne's big blue eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful that it hurt but she didn't think of me as anything other than a fuck buddy. Most guys would kill for a no-strings relationship but I guess I was different.

"You look like a kicked puppy, Issac. What's up with you, love?" she asked, placing a hand on his knee. "Is Derek still riding you about your dad?"

"Yeah, it's not like I liked my father that much but I still don't want him to be dead. He was the only family that I have left," he said quietly. I knew he was afraid Derek would hear him and threaten him again.

Apparently he did because before I could blink he had Issac up against a beam by his neck. His eyes were flashing red and he was snarling.

Thorne jumped up and pounded as hard as she could on Derek's back. "Put him down, you fucking jackass! He didn't do anything to you, just because you're an alpha doesn't mean that you can push everyone around. You fucking dickhead!"

I tried to grab her arms and pull her back but she threw me off of her. I tried again and wrapped my arms tightly around her entire torso. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You need to stop. He'll tear you to pieces, just leave him alone. He's not going to hurt Issac or anything, just let it go."

She sunk her teeth into my forearm and I shrieked before pulling it to my chest. I saw Derek drop Issac to the ground and round on Thorne. He made a grab for her but stopped dead in his tracks when she started to mutter something under her breath. He hit his knees on the porch and started clawing at his throat.

Around us everything happened in slow motion. Thorne's jaw dropped and she ran off into the woods and everyone else just stood still. Issac was the first one to come to his senses and run off after her. I followed him soon after and didn't look back to see if anyone else was coming.

I stopped outside of a ravine type place to catch my breath and saw that Issac was crouching next to a tree and moving his hands like he was talking to someone. I walked up and saw his eyes flit over to me before going back to focus on Thorne.

I crouched down next to them and saw the fear written all over her face. I took a deep breath before asking, "What the hell happened back there?"

She took a deep breath before speaking, "My dad has always talked about how our family blood was rich with witchcraft but I always blew him off. Then he started talking about how werewolves were big in our past too because we were hunters right when you told me about Scott and everything. Apparently we used to use our powers to weaken them so others could take them down."

"I never thought that I would actually have powers. Then I when Derek was trying to hurt me I heard someone whispering words in my mind so I said them out loud. I could feel that I was suffocating him and the power of it felt amazing," she said, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "I'm scared of myself."

I didn't know what to do so I just squatted there while Issac pulled her into his arms. I wished that I could hold her like that but I knew that would be breaking the restricting rules that we'd made in the beginning. The rules were put into place so that we didn't end up falling in love with each other but they weren't doing shit for me.

"I found them you guys, they're all over here!" Allison shouted as she approached us from behind. "Are you guys okay?"

Scott and Lydia ran up to us and I saw Thorne wiping her face. She hated it when people saw her cry; she never wanted to look weak. I shrugged off my flannel and handed it over to her when I saw her start shivering. She took it with a smile before trying to stand up but wincing when she put weight on her left ankle.

Issac took her arm and hoisted her up onto his back. She smiled gratefully before wrapping her arms around his neck. He took her calves and stood up gracefully; stupid charming fucking werewolf. He thought he was so awesome because he could move without knocking people over. Well fuck him.

"I love that you're all happy and go lucky because we found captain runaway over here but I'm not wearing the right shoes for this. I have on four inch heels; can we go back to flat ground?" Lydia bitched, crossing her arms.

"Who was the stupid ass to wear four inch heels into the woods? I didn't ask you to come chase after me," Thorne snorted, I could practically hear her eyes rolling.

"Let's just go back so we can start training. I personally don't want to lose my boyfriend," Allison said, stomping out the fight that was brewing with Lydia and Thorne.

We made it back to Derek's porch and saw that he had moved to sit on the step instead of on his knees. When he saw us coming back he glared roughly at Thorne and Issac, I felt myself bristle and Allison noticed.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "What's going on with you and Thorne? You're acting like a scared mother, every time she moves you flinch. Are you two secretly together or something?"

I stumbled across the uneven ground. "I don't know what you're talking about, Allison. Thorne and I are just friends and that's it, there's nothing more."

She just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Scott. I watched Issac; he was keeping his distance from Derek and keeping Thorne on his back. I noticed that she was whispering something in his ear and he was laughing.

Anger welled up inside of me and I had to bite my tongue to keep my growl in. I didn't want her to flirt with him I wanted her to love me. Fuck my life.

* * *

**Maybe Stiles has some competition for Thorne's heart. What about that?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a lot less reviews for the last chapter than I did the first one so this chapter is a little bit later than usual.**

* * *

Thorne's Point of View:

I was sitting next to Issac on the porch steps while Allison checked out my ankle. It was swelling and turning a gross purple color but it wasn't broken. Stiles went to his Jeep and came back with an ace bandage that he helped Allison wrap around my foot.

"Why do you have ace bandages in your car?" Lydia asked, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. "Do normal guys have them in their cars too?"

He rolled his eyes before saying, "I have them in my lacrosse bag just in case I get hurt at practice. I figure they would come in handy at some point and, oh look, they did."

I giggled before biting my lip when everyone stared at me. Once I was all wrapped up and my shoe was back on I stood up. Allison gave me a look but didn't say anything; she just helped me over to the target Derek was setting up. Just because I fucked up my ankle doesn't mean that I can't learn how to shoot shit.

"Take the bow in your hand and set the arrow on it. Attach it at the end and draw your arm back," she instructed. "Take a couple of deep breaths to center yourself and let go."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before releasing the string. It snapped against my arm but I'd put a leather glove on to protect myself. The arrow sailed across the field and landed closer to the middle than I thought it would.

"That's really good; I was expecting the arrow to go into the woods. But then again I still have to show Lydia," she whispered, laughing.

I laughed before hobbling over to the target to pull out my arrow. I tried to pull it out but I ended up not being able to get it. I felt someone walk up behind me and pressed me against their chest. He placed his hands over mine and helped me tug the arrow out.

"You looked like you were struggling, I thought I should come help you out a little bit," Stiles whispered into my ear before biting the tip and making me shiver violently. "Maybe I was wrong."

I bit my lip and tried to breathe in through my nose so I didn't pass out. I wouldn't let him see that he was messing with my insides as much as he was. We weren't supposed to have any strings at all attached to us.

"This is so stupid, why do I have to learn to shoot a bow? I'm not fucking Katniss," Lydia whined as she tried to hold the bow correctly.

I just laughed before plopping down on the ground next to Issac and Scott. I could tell Scott was nervous about something but I didn't know what. I mean it could be the obvious but I didn't think it was. It was a different kind of nervous energy.

"What's up, Scott? You're harshing out my mellow," I smiled, bumping his shoulder with mine. When he didn't respond I turned to him. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"I feel terrible about bringing Allison into this. She's in so much trouble if her parents find out that we're still together. I don't know what to do," he said, putting his head in his hands.

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "If you really love Allison then you need to do whatever you can to keep her safe. With her whole family being hunters she's not exactly safe being friends with wolves and whatever the fuck Lydia is. Being with her is protecting her; she's learning how to use all of these weapons because of you. I think that's what you need to keep on doing, keeping her safe in whatever way you think is best."

He nodded before getting up along with Issac and running over to Derek. They disappeared into the woods leaving Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and me in Derek's yard. I got up and walked over to the steps, leaning back to soak in the sun beating down on me.

"Stiles is looking at you like he used to look at Lydia. Are you sure that there's nothing going on with you two?" Allison asked, sitting next to me.

I sighed before crossing my legs and taking her hands in mine. "I'm about to tell you something that no one else knows. It's a huge secret and you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone and that includes Scott if he doesn't already know."

She nodded quickly, "If Scott already knows than I have to know. It's not fair that he knows something that I don't, it's not in the relationship code."

I rolled my eyes before pulling her close and whispering in her ear, "Stiles and I have been having sex with no strings attached for the last two months. It's sort of a way to release some of the pent up energy that we have from all of the stress in our lives right now."

Allison's eyes were huge when I pulled away and she slapped a hand over her mouth. Once she calmed down she whispered, "Oh my God, this is freakin' huge! How have you kept it a secret for so long? I'd have totally cracked by now."

"It's such a good arrangement, I get to use him at any time of day that I want," I whispered, smiling at Allison's expression.

"What are you two all whispery about over here? The only other person here to talk to is Stiles and he's entranced by that bush beside Thorne," Lydia shouted from her spot next to Allison's car.

I looked over at Stiles and saw that he was in fact looking at me but she'd mistaken it for the bush. There was something about his stare that made me get all hot and bothered. I needed him right now, I didn't care that people were around I just needed him to myself.

I winced and clutched my ankle dramatically. "My ankle's starting to hurt really badly. Stiles, do you think you could take me to get it checked out? I don't want to have to get my foot amputated or anything."

He nodded quickly, "It would be awful if you had to get your foot removed. Let me come over there and help you up. Wouldn't want you to put anymore strain on it and make the damage even worse."

I was up in his arms within seconds and he was loping towards his Jeep. Lydia was shouting something but I didn't hear a word she said, I hoped Allison got the message and was delaying her. He placed me in the passenger seat and ran over to the driver's side.

When he started the car I placed a hand on his thigh and slid my fingers closer to his crotch the further we got from Lydia and Allison. Once we were pretty far out of the range of other humans/werewolves I leaned over towards him and licked the shell of his ear.

"Pull over somewhere, I can't wait until we get to one of our houses," I whispered, flicking his ear lobe. "I fucking need you right fucking now Stiles Stilinski."

He pulled into a trail type place until we were hidden in a grove of trees. He jumped over the seat and into the back before tugging off his t-shirt. "Get the fuck back here, I thought you needed me."

I laughed before pouncing on him.

* * *

**Next chapter could be pretty hot. Five or more reviews and it'll be a lemon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is now officially rated 'M'.**

* * *

Stiles' Point of View:

I watched Thorne pounce onto me and attack my neck. I pushed my flannel off of her shoulders and yanked her shirt off. She tugged my belt off and threw it somewhere towards the front of the car before tugging off my pants. Her tank top was on the floor of the backseat but I couldn't seem to get her bra undone. I groaned in frustration and tugged it over her head like a top.

She pulled back from my neck long enough for me to pin her to the seat below us. She groaned as she tried to push my grip off of her but I held strong. I kissed all of the skin that I could reach before taking one of her nipples into my mouth and bit down gently. I knew that drove her up the wall and I wanted to make her scream for me.

She dug her nails into the top of my hand making me yelp and pull my hands away from her wrists. She grinned and flipped me onto my back. She undid her jeans and threw them in the back before straddling my hips. She ground down on me as she licked her way down my chest.

When I tried to take her hair in my hands she pushed my hands off of her. I growled before I could help myself and I saw her shiver. That was new; I never got anything out of her unless I was trying to. Maybe I wasn't the only one that had feeling in this situation.

While I was thinking about this she must have pulled my boxers off because the next thing I knew her lips were wrapped around me. I growled again and saw another shiver go through her, her nails digging into my hip.

I focused hard on her hair and tore the elastic out, letting her curls tumble down and tickle my skin. I knotted my fingers in her curls as she moved her mouth up and down. Her pretty blue eyes looked up and locked with mine as she smiled around my dick. That was it; I shot into her mouth and down her throat. I couldn't hold in my moan when I saw her swallow.

I ripped her panties off of her and shoved a couple fingers inside her. She mewled loudly and dug her nails deeper into my hip. She whimpered before moving her hips in time with my hand. When she was right on the edge I pulled my fingers out and made sure she saw me suck them clean.

"Fuck me right fucking now, Stiles," she said

I pulled a condom out of one of the many hiding places in my Jeep. What? I'd been hoping I'd get her in here for a while now. She pulled it out of my hands and used her teeth to rip it open, sliding it down my length and stroking it a couple of times.

I flipped her onto her back and almost threw us both into the floorboard but we were both too lost in the moment to pay any attention. I took her hips tightly in my hands and slammed into her hard. She clutched my shoulder in one hand and the back of my neck in the other as she threw her head back in a scream.

Her sounds spurred me on as I drilled into her. I slide my hand down her side and took her leg, hitching it up on my hip. That let me go deeper inside of her and hit the spot that made her scream the loudest yet.

I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach again and slid my other hand down her stomach. I rubbed her clit with my thumb rapidly until I felt her clenching down on me. She screamed my name, dragging her nails down my back but I was going to make her cum at least one more time before I did. I held her close as I rolled onto my back and let her take control.

She looked down at me with her hair flying wildly around her head in a halo and her bottom lip between her teeth. I growled again as she lowered herself onto me. She used my chest as leverage to ride me quickly, I could smell her peppermint perfume from this close and I had to fight my orgasm off again. I pinched her clit once and she convulsed around me, collapsing against my chest.

I flipped her under me one more time and pounded into her as I came into the condom. I couldn't help but bite down on her neck as she came around me again, milking me dry. I lay against her chest as I tried to calm my breathing. The way she was stroking my hair wasn't helping me with the whole falling in love with her thing.

Thorne's Point of View:

I lay there panting from the three fucking orgasms Stiles had just given me with him laying against my chest. I lazily ran my nails along his scalp as he breathed against my breasts. His hands were playing absentmindedly with my other hand's fingers.

Once we'd caught our breath Stiles pushed up from me with a shy smile on his face. He was always so cute after sex; he acted like he was a little bit embarrassed about it. At first I was afraid that I'd done something wrong but he'd explained that he'd been a virgin so sex was all new. He was so fucking adorable.

He pulled the condom off before throwing it out the window. I caught sight of his back and saw that I'd tore it up pretty bad, he was actually bleeding a little bit. I got some tissue out of the glove box and dabbed at the blood until it stopped.

"I'm sorry for tearing you up so bad but you're not bleeding anymore," I said, tracing a finger down his spine and making him shiver.

He turned around and his lips curved upward when he looked at my neck. "It's okay; I took a bite out of your neck too. There's gonna be a pretty big mark there by the looks it."

I just shrugged my shoulders and tried to locate all of my clothing. I had everything but my bra and I couldn't find it anywhere. I pulled on my panties and skinnys but couldn't do anything about my top half until I found my bra.

"Stiles, do you see my bra anywhere?" I asked as he tried to pull his jeans on over his long legs in the cramped backseat.

He looked up at me before glancing at the windshield and letting out a chuckle. I looked over and started laughing too because my bra was hanging by the strap from the rearview mirror. I reached up and grabbed it with giggle.

When we were dressed and driving back to Derek's I tried to fix my hair to cover up the mark on my neck. There was no way to explain to Lydia why it was there other than to tell her about Stiles and I which I really didn't want to do.

"I don't think I'll ever look at this old hunk of junk the same way again. It's got a new light to it, don't you think?" Stiles asked as he turned onto Derek's driveway.

I rolled my eyes before getting out of the Jeep. I grabbed his arm as I hobbled on my ankle and whispered, "I can't believe we just fucked in the backseat of your Jeep. I didn't think I was one of those girls."

Before I could stop myself I reached down and kissed her forehead. She froze and we ended up standing the middle of the driveway. That's where we were when Allison and Lydia found us, our eyes locked on each other's.

"Why are you all standing in the driveway? I thought you were learning to shoot bows or whatever," Scott shouted from the grove of trees ahead of us.

We snapped out of our staring match but I didn't miss the blush coloring Stiles' cheeks as he turned away. Why the hell did he kiss me? Did that mean that he was in love with me like I was in love with him or was that just wishful thinking?

I grabbed Allison's wrist and drug her to her car along with Lydia. "We need to go get our nails done." That was totally code for we need to talk about things, wasn't it? Apparently it was because Allison got in without question as well as Lydia, they didn't even glance back at the guys as we drove.

When we pulled up to my house Lydia turned to look at me, "What was up with you two in the driveway? Are you and Stiles a thing or something?"

I sighed before saying, "Let's go up to my room and we'll talk about all of this. I need your opinions on some things."

* * *

**I want five reviews please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeppers, here it is.**

**I'm going to elaborate on her powers in the next few chapter, I hope anyways.**

* * *

Thorne's Point of View:

I sat on the edge of my bed and waited for Lydia and Allison to get comfortable before launching into my story. "Stiles and I have been fucking with no strings for the last two months. We made a set of rules in the beginning of it so we didn't get too attached to each other."

Lydia's mouth was a perfect o shape. "You and Stiles have been having sex on the side for the last two months and no one knew about it? How did you keep it a secret for this long?"

"We just didn't tell anyone about us. Anyway, the rules were that we don't kiss each other, we don't cuddle after sex, and we don't leave any seeable marks. He broke two of those rules today when we went to the 'doctor'. We were actually parked in a grove of trees just out of hearing range where we had sex," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"What rules did he break earlier today? I mean it's a possibility that he got lost in the moment," Allison said, pulling one of my pillows onto her lap and slipping off her boots as she got comfortable.

I pushed my hair over my shoulder and exposed the bite mark. "He bit my neck during sex and he kissed my forehead in the middle of Derek's driveway."

"Do you have feelings for Stiles?" Allison asked, leaning towards me slightly. "Like are you in love with him?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my lap instead of answering her. Lydia seemed to notice because she shrieked, "Oh my God, you're in love with Stiles Stilinski! I never thought I'd see the day that a girl was in love with him."

I just ignored her and turned to face Allison. "I don't know if I'm in love with him but I know that I have feelings for him that aren't platonic like they're supposed to be. What do I do about it, Allison?"

"You can't have sex with someone repeatedly and not develop some sort of feeling for them. It's human nature," she said, patting my knee. "If it's any consolation I'm pretty sure he's into you too."

I just sighed before flopping down on my stomach with my face in the pillows. I didn't know what was going on but I knew that I was falling in love with Stiles.

Stiles' Point of View:

Scott ran up to me as soon as Allison's car disappeared. Issac and Derek were on his heels and they all stood around me like I was a circus attraction. I pushed through them and stalked around the yard; how could I have been so fucking stupid?

There were only three rules and I fucking broke two of them in one go. I mean it's not like she didn't tear me to pieces too but I could hide my back, she couldn't hide her neck. Then I fucking kissed her in the middle of the fucking driveway like a total dipshit.

Scott gripped my wrist and pulled my hand up to his face. I saw it too; there were crescent moon shaped cuts all along the top of my hand. That must have been where she was digging her nails into my hand earlier.

"What's up with your hand? They kind of look like nail marks," Scott said, a smile playing out on his lips. "Are you and Thorne doing other things than I know of?"

I thought about lying to him but I just shrugged my shoulders. "It's complicated. We're sort of together but they again we're sort of not. We'll talk about after we leave here, I don't want an audience."

He turned around and I saw Derek and Issac turn away from us like they weren't listening to our conversation. Isaac's face was a mask of hatred and it was directed towards me, oh shit that was just what I fucking needed right now, a werewolf mad at me.

I tried to distract myself from the boredom that I was experience by lying on my back on one of the steps. I had an arm thrown over my eyes and I was falling asleep when I felt someone sit down in front of me. I forced an eye open and saw Issac sitting there with a shy expression. What the fuck was his problem?

"I don't know what's going on with you and Thorne but you better not hurt her. She's amazing and fragile, you could completely shatter her. Just don't do that, okay?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

God, Issac totally had a thing for Thorne. I thought he just wanted to get into her pants or something but it was deeper than that. If I didn't move faster than he might make a move on her and I'll lose her forever. That wasn't going to fly.

Thorne's Point of View:

Allison and Lydia ended up spending the night at my house that night. We woke up to find that I had a couple of missed calls and a few texts that were all from Stiles. I sighed before sliding on my glasses to read them.

_I know that I messed up and I'm sorry._

_We need to talk today. Please don't ignore me, T._

I sighed before going and getting in the shower. Once I got done I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a black and white striped tank top. I walked into my room and saw that they were up, waiting for me with my phone in their hands. Yeah, I so shouldn't have left that unlocked on my bed.

"He's so afraid that he messed things up with you! He called like three times last night and left messages, we told him that you'd meet up with him at the park in thirty minutes. That gives Lydia and I just enough time to do your hair and makeup," Allison said, tearing the towel out of my wet hair.

Allison let my hair dry in its natural curls and braided a strand across the crown. Lydia went simple with cat's eye eyeliner and earthy tones. I pulled on a pair of heels before running down the stairs while shoving my phone into my back pocket.

I lived within walking distance to the park so I made it there before Stiles. I sat on one of the swings and swung slowly, trying to pass time. I felt hands wrap around my waist and push me harder. I jumped and whirled around to see big chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello lovely, what's up? Why did you want to meet up here today?" I asked, trying to act nonchalantly. "Did something happen to one of the werewolves?"

He sat in the swing next to me and kicked at the ground with the toe of his converse. "You know why I want to talk to you. You left Derek's so fast yesterday that we didn't get to talk about the driveway incident."

I sighed before starting to speak, "I know we do but I'm scared. We have such a good thing going with us that I don't want to mess it up. I thought that we could have sex without any strings but I should've known that we'd end up messing it up."

I silently added that I'd been the one to fall for him. I was so in love with him that the littlest glances at him made my heart swell. He was just so cute and sweet that he made me feel like I was the only one but I knew that wasn't true. He was completely in love with Lydia and he had been since we were all kids.

"I didn't think that we were messing it up. I thought everything was going just fine but now I'm second guessing myself," he said, running a hand over his hair.

"You're in love with Lydia and it's not helping that you're fucking me. If you want to be with her maybe we should just stop this," I said, blinking back the tears that were gathering behind my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I like having sex with you," he said jumping up from the swing set and standing in front of me.

His words cut me like a knife. He just liked me for the sex and that had been the deal, hadn't it? No strings like love to mess it up. I thought he'd be the one to fall for me but here I was making a complete ass of myself.

"It's just about the sex for you and that's how it should be. I fooled myself into thinking that it was something more. I was so stupid," I said, rubbing my arms.

"I thought that was what you wanted," he said, squatting down in front of me. "Do you want something else now, Thorne? The only way I'll know is if you tell me."

Here was the perfect time to tell him how I felt but I couldn't seem to find the words. "It's nothing; I'm just a fucking mess lately. I don't know what's wrong with me but I'll figure it out."

His eyes seemed sad but he nodded anyway. He took both of my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes, "You know that I'm always going to be here for you, right? It's not only about sex with us even if that's how you want it to be."

Before I could respond he placed another kiss on my forehead and loped off towards his Jeep. I sat there for a while trying to sort through all of the feelings that boy gave me. There was one thing that I was sure of as of now, he wasn't in love with me.

* * *

**Le' 5 reviews, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not getting as many reviews as I was. Can we fix that?**

* * *

Thorne's Point of View:

After I finished _talking _with Stiles and pulled out my phone. I tried to hold in my tears as it rang. When Issac answered I was practically blubbering. How in the hell he made out where I was and that I needed him to come get me I'll never know.

I saw his car coming around the curb and I ran to it. I had just slammed the door closed when he pulled me to him in a hug. I maneuvered myself onto his lap and cried into his neck. I felt him timidly rubbing my back.

"Do you want to talk about it or do you just want to drive around while you cool down?" he asked as I sat back in the passenger seat.

"Can we drive around while I talk about it?" I asked my voice hoarse from all of my sobs. "Thank you so much for coming and taking care of me, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, I'm always going to be here for you," he said with a timid smile. "Did Stiles do something to make you upset or did something else happen?"

"Stiles and I have been having sex with no strings attached for the last two months. We made this rules that would keep us from falling in love with each other but let's just say that they didn't work for me," I said, my eyes tearing up again.

"You guys have been having sex without any strings? That isn't possible, sex always has strings whether you want it to or not," he said, signaling as he turned towards my house.

"I wish I would've thought about that before we did this. I'm in love with him, Issac, but our relationship is just about sex for him," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Have you told him that it's more than that for you?" he asked. When I shook my head he smiled and said, "Do you expect him to read your mind or something?"

I sighed. "It's not that simple, babe. We are hanging on by a thread and I really don't want to be the one to cut it. Anyways, he's in love with Lydia and he has been since we were kids."

He just shrugged and drummed his fingers against the wheel. "Maybe his mind has changed since then. People do change their minds quite often, whether you know it or not."

I just nodded before getting out of his car and walking up into my room. I kicked off my heels before flopping onto my bed. I saw something flutter off of the table and hit the floor but I was too lazy to get up and get it.

I opened my eyes and saw the paper floating in front of me. That reminded me that I had to talk to my father about my mysterious 'power's' that I'd developed yesterday. I pushed myself up from my bed and stalked down the stairs.

My father was sitting at the kitchen flipping through a newspaper when I sat down in front of him. He put the paper down and clasped his hands in front of him, his brow raised.

"So maybe I believe you about the magic in my blood thing. I sort of had an incident the other day where I made someone fall to their knees with my mind," I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Was the person you made hit their knees a werewolf, Hawthorne? Are you hanging around mutts?" he asked, his glasses intensifying his green eyes.

I thought about lying to him but I knew that would only get me into more trouble so I just nodded my head. "Yeah, he's a werewolf, an alpha actually. What does that mean about me? Am I a witch or something?"

"We've always been close with wolf hunters because of our abilities. What you did was called stunning and it's used to slow person down so we can catch up to them. The incantation that appeared in your head is something that happens to all witches when they feel like they're in danger," he said, bridging his fingers across the kitchen table. "Was this wolf intimidating you in anyway, Hawthorne?"

"It's more complicated than that, dad. He's an alpha so he has to keep his betas in check but he was being a total douche," I said, tugging on one of my curls.

"I'm not going to make you hunt down the wolves because you're close with them. Just make sure that you don't expose as what we are," he said before getting up and going down into the basement.

I sighed before walking back up to my room. I saw the note on my bed and picked it up, recognizing Allison handwriting immediately.

_Thorne,  
Lyd and I went to go get our nails done. We figured you'd be out with Stiles until later so we just left a note. Don't' forget to use protection ;)  
-Allison & Lydia_

I sighed before waded the paper up and throwing it into the trash bin next to my desk. I pulled my glasses off and fell asleep on my bed. I promised myself that when I woke up I'd go talk to Stiles.

Stiles' Point of View:

I sat in the parking lot of the park thinking about what had just happened. I'd just flat out lied to her face and I couldn't change it. Then she'd drove off with fucking Issac and it was my entire fault, I was driving her into someone else's arms.

I drove for a while until I ended up back home to find Lydia sitting on my front porch. She was picking at her lips but when she saw me she jumped to her feet. I parked and got out only to have her throw her arms around my neck and hug me tightly.

I pushed her off of me and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm Stiles; we've known each other since we were kids."

She pulled back and looked at me with a confused expression. "Why are you introducing yourself to me, silly? I know exactly who you are and I want you."

Before I could say anything to her she launched herself at me again except this time she glued her mouth to mine. I stayed completely still trying to make her stop but she was a persistent little thing and I ended up giving in. I pinned her against the front door of my house as she raked her nails down my neck. I tried to ignore how annoying that felt when it wasn't Thorne doing it.

I pushed that to the back of my mind as I shuffled my way inside my house and up to my room. I slammed the door shut and let Lydia push me against the wall. As she was kissing my neck and I felt guilt settling over me.

I pushed on her shoulders so she pulled away and looked up at me with an innocent expression. Yet again this was something that was adorable when Thorn did it but annoying when Lydia did.

"We can't do this, Lydia. I can't have whatever this is with you when I don't have feelings for you," I said, crossing over to the other side of the room.

"You do with Thorne, what does she have that I don't have?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "She's ugly and annoying, why do you want her?"

"She's beautiful and perfect in every conceivable way, there's nothing annoying about her," I said, smacking myself in the head.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why she's probably hooking up with Issac right now," she said, an ugly smile taking over her features.

I felt anger boiling inside of me but I covered it up. "That's none of my business; we're not in a relationship. She can do whatever she wants with whomever she wants."

Lydia huffed before running out of my room. I sighed before plopping down onto my bed with my head in my hands.

How had my life become such a mess?

* * *

**You're great :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I couldn't help myself. This chapter was just so fucking needed.**

* * *

Thorne's Point of View:

I waited until Lydia got in her car and drove away before walking up to Stiles' door. I pounded on it until he answered to find me standing there with my hands on my hips. He looked down at me with anger welling up in his eyes.

I pushed him out of the way so I could go inside. I knew this fight was going to get pretty loud and I didn't want all of his neighbors to hear us shouting at each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Issac," he sneered, crossing his arms.

"That's rich coming from you. Why was Lydia here?" I shot back.

"I can have whoever I want over at my house. If I want to be around Lydia than I'll be around Lydia," he flung back. "I thought you were fucking Issac so it doesn't matter if I fuck Lydia too."

I flinched before blinking back my tears and shouting, "I'm not fucking Issac! I'm allowed to have friends when I'm sad. He was there to put me back together after our _talk_ at the park."

"You said you were fine when I left. I didn't think you even felt anything," he said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Why didn't you say anything before I left?"

"What the fuck was I supposed to say to you Stiles? Was I supposed to say that I'm falling hard for you even though you're in love with another girl?" I shouted, tears streaking down my cheeks. "I don't want to mess up what we have."

The anger melted off of his face as he stood and walked over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and said, "You're not messing anything up by having feelings. You shouldn't keep them inside of you like this."

I shrugged him off and walked to the other side of the room. "Maybe this was a stupid arrangement. Everyone keeps saying that you can't have sex without forming strings and I'm starting to think that they're right."

"What are you talking about? I don't want to lose what we've got," he said helplessly. "I need you."

I felt my heart shatter in my chest as I tried to push away all of my emotions. "We're no good for each other like this. We're just breaking apart; I don't want to hurt like this anymore and I don't want to hurt you like this anymore."

He walked over to me slowly and I saw the hurt in his big brown eyes as he said, "I don't want to hurt you I just want to love you but I'm afraid. You're so beautiful; you could have anyone in the whole state so why would you want me?" A single tear made its way down his cheek and I completely broke.

"I love you; you're the most amazing person that I've ever met. You'd give up everything if it meant that you were helping someone else. I want you all to myself," I said, staring at his chest. "But I'm afraid too."

His hands cupped my cheeks and tilted my face up so that I had to meet his eyes; there were still tears in their depths. I stood up on my tiptoes to stroke his jaw. We stood like that staring at each other until my feet started to ache and I went back down.

Stiles gripped my thighs in his hands and pulled me back up. I couldn't help myself; I placed a hand behind his head and pulled his lips against mine. We'd kissed one time and it was the very first time that we'd had sex so this was a thrill.

His tongue was running up and down the seam of my lips but I wanted to tease him a little. Finally he groaned before digging his fingers into my ass and making me gasp. I felt him smile against my mouth as he tongue mapped out every nook and cranny.

When he pulled back from me I lay my forehead against his and took him in. we were both breathing heavily as we tried to plot our next move. I knew what I wanted so I tilted my head towards the steps that lead up to his room with my bottom lip between my teeth.

He took off for a run towards his room and almost tripped over the stairs. He slammed his door shut and pinned me against it, kissing me again. I wasn't complaining, his kisses were fucking addicting and lethal, I could feel my knees going weak even though I was up in his arms.

"Take me to the bed; I need you right now Stiles. Please make love to me," I whispered, stroking his cheekbones with my thumbs.

He smiled softly before throwing me onto his bed. He crawled over me and placed kisses on all of the skin that was exposed under my tank top. He pulled my scarf off and it disappeared on his chaotic floor. Fuck, he was driving me insane with the way he was ghosting his teeth over my collarbone. He knew my body better than anyone and he was taking advantage of it.

Stiles' Point of View:

She smelled so good and her lips were like velvet as they moved against mine. Her hands were slid up the front of my shirt and rested on my stomach before pulling it off of me. I brought her mouth back to mine as soon as it was off. I just couldn't seem to get enough of her, this girl was fucking addictive.

"I want you to show me what love can do. Please," she whispered her face the perfect picture of innocence. "I love you."

I groaned before pulling her tank top over her head and drooling slightly at the sight before me. I would never get tired of seeing her tan skin that only I got to see. The slight scattering of freckles along her cleavage that made me want to kiss and count each one.

I slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders and kissed her skin lovingly. She was the most beautiful thing in the world and she was all mine now. That sent a shiver through me and made me bite her skin to mark her. I could do it now and not have to worry about her getting mad.

I looked up at her as I gripped her bra clasp in my hands tightly. Her eyes locked with mine and she nodded making her curls whip around her face. I bit my lip as I undid her bra and threw it behind me. Taking her nipple lightly in my mouth I lapped at it with my tongue. We'd never taken it this slow; I'd never shown her how much I cared. This was going to be a first for us and I was so fucking ready for it, ready for her.

I unzipped her shorts and tugged them down her long legs before taking the backs of her knees in my hands. I opened them up and ran my hands along her inner thighs, making her arch up into me even more.

I switched breasts as I rubbed her damp panties against her throbbing clit. She growled before raking her nails down my back. The pain caught me on fire as I kissed down her stomach and stopped above her panty line.

"I want to try something new, is that okay or does it make you uncomfortable?" I rasped, blowing on the sensitive skin.

"I trust you with everything, Stiles. Do whatever you want to me," she said, placing a hand on the back of my head. Then she locked eyes with me as I took her panties off with my teeth and kissed back up her long, tan legs.

I locked eyes with her as I ran my tongue up her slit. She let out a quiet scream as she tried to grab onto my hair, forgetting that it was too short. "Fuck Stiles, why don't you have any hair that I can hold onto? I feel like I'm going to fall apar-Fuck!"

I smiled as I sucked on her clit roughly. She tried to keep her eyes on mine but they were slowly drifting close as she threw her head back. She gripped my shoulder as she tried to keep her sanity.

I had no clue what I was supposed to do so I just explored her. I licked different places judging by her reactions I put more pressure on some spots. She was whimpering and pulling at the sheets when I placed a hand on her stomach to still her.

She took it in hers and intertwined our fingers. Her other hand was still digging her nails into my shoulder; they dug deeper as I pushed her over the edge.

"Stiles!" she screamed, arching up into me.

I pulled away from her with a proud grin on my lips. "Scale of one to ten, how'd I do?"

She rolled her eyes before using my belt loops to pull me to her. I tried to keep my mouth closed, not wanting her to taste herself on my tongue but she force her tongue inside anyway. She was undoing my pants when I heard my phone start ringing.

She tugged she tugged on my belt loops again to get my attention back on her. "Ignore it, I'm more important. Fuck me now."

Fuck yes she was.

* * *

**I got _one _ review last chapter compared to the three or four I usually get. I'm starting to wonder if anyone is actually reading this story or not...**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is late and I'm sorry.**

* * *

Thorne's Point of View:

I smiled against his neck as I undid his jeans and pushed them along with his boxers down his legs. He kicked them off and onto the floor before sitting up and pulling me onto his lap. I picked up a condom from his nightstand and tore it open with my teeth. I barely had it in place before he sank into me, groaning into my hair.

"Why have we never done this position before? It's amazing," he breathed into my ear as I used the bed under my knees for leverage.

He had both of his hands behind his back as he leaned back to watch me. I took advantage of this and spread my legs wider, enjoying the dumbstruck look on his face. I could only imagine what it looked like, seeing his dick sink into me before coming back out again.

"Fuck Stiles," I whimpered when he hit a really good spot inside of me. I dug my nails into his thighs as he brought me down harder onto him. "I'm going to explode, fuck!"

He growled before throwing me onto my back and taking my ankles in his hands. He placed them on his shoulders as he plunged into me. He bent down to my neck and started licking the shell of my ear. I clenched down on him and heard him let out a ragged growl that sounded a lot like, "Mine."

That sent me over the edge as I screamed his name and arched up into him. He growled again before moving even faster, rubbing my clit so my orgasm kept going. Right when I thought I was going to shatter into pieces he growled my name and exploded inside of me.

He let go of my legs as he fell against my chest. His breath was hot and fast against my skin, making it flush. I scratched my nails up and down his scalp as I tried to slow my breathing. He slid out of me and threw the condom in the trash can next to my bed before lying back against my chest.

We lay like that for a while until Stiles moved up to lie next to me. We stared at each other without touching, just soaking up our closeness. I reached it and stroked a finger down his cheekbone, I couldn't believe that he was all mine.

"You're so beautiful, Thorne. Why in the world did you choose to be with me over everyone else in the world?" Stiles asked, placing a hand on my hip and stroking his thumb over my hipbone.

"You're so perfect and you don't even see it. You're the sweetest, most kind person that I've ever met in my entire life. I'm honored that you chose me," I said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Not to mention you're hot as hell."

His face darkened and he used my hip to pull me close to him. I snuggled into his chest and started dozing off. Before I was completely out I looked up at him and whispered, "I love you, Stiles." I waited until I heard him whisper it back to go to sleep.

Stiles' Point of View:

I watched her sleep for a while before rolling onto my back and laying her head on my chest. I played absentmindedly with her curls as I watched her beautiful face. She was so beautiful that it made my chest hurt.

I heard my phone vibrating against the table and I reached across Thorne to get it. I saw Scott's face on my screen and I groaned. This must be what Scott feels like when I call him while he's with Allison. Damn, karma's a bitch.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone trying not to wake Thorne up. "What could you possibly need at this time? I'm sort of really busy at the moment."

"Well Allison and I just left Issac's house where I was shifting in a freezer. Then I heard Allison upstairs so I broke out of the freezer and ran up there to find some random lizard thing in the kitchen getting ready to attack her. When it saw me it bolted but we're at my house trying to put pieces together, do you think you can come over and help?" he asked.

I understood what he was feeling. If it would've been Thorne that had gotten attacked I would be freaked out too. "I'll wake up Thorne and we'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Oh dude, I'm so sorry! I owe you one later," Scott said, I could hear the smirk from over the phone.

I just hung up the phone before tossing it onto the floor. I leaned over and kissed up and down her neck, nibbling on her ear. She giggled before pushing on my chest, trying to go back to sleep. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

"Come on gorgeous, you have to wake up. We have to go meet up with Scott and Allison to figure out some random shit for the wolves," I whispered, tickling her sides.

"Stop it, I will punch you. If you weren't so fucking adorable I'd punch you right now," she murmured, moving closer to my chest. Then she yawned before saying, "Let's go."

"Sugar dumplin', you're excitement is appreciated but you're naked. I'm the only one that gets to see this," I said, kissing right over her heart.

She growled before rolling out of bed and searching through my drawers for underwear. She ended up finding and entire outfit and getting dressed. Like I said, she was here a lot of the time. We were outside in my Jeep within about ten minutes.

She had my hand in hers and she was playing with my fingers as I drove through the dark streets. When we made it to Scott's the only light in the house that was on was in his living room. I raised an eyebrow before getting out of the car and running over to open Thorne's door for her. She smiled before wrapping an arm around my waist. I draped mine over her shoulder as we walked into Scott's house.

Allison was sitting on the couch and Scott was sitting beside her, whispering something in her ear. I rolled my eyes before clearing my throat and ruining their moment. "If Thorne and I can't have our moment you can't have yours."

Scott rolled his eyes before getting up from the couch and walking over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head, "Like I said man, I'm so sorry."

I just shrugged before sitting down in a chair and pulling Thorne onto my lap. "What's the deal with having us show up here at like nine thirty at night?"

"We were looking around Issac's house and we found this big freezer thing that would be perfect for Scott to shift in. I brought the chains down and chained the freezer so he couldn't get out and as I was leaving I heard a sound. I looked into the living room and I saw glowing eyes, sort of like the wolves but they were a different shape. I had a knife and I was going to fight it but Scott ended up coming up there and scaring it off," Allison explained, clutching Scott's hand.

I felt Thorne nestle back against me and I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist in response. "So is this thing a type of shape shifter too?"

"We really don't know that's why we called you. You're always the one who tells me about this folklore stuff," Allison said, hope shining in her eyes.

"We could check in a bestiary but I don't know how to get my hands on one of those," I said, wracking my brain for where to look.

"Don't you mean bestiality?" Scott and Allison asked at the same time, a giggle bursting out of them.

I rubbed my forehead but before I could respond Thorne said, "It's an encyclopedia of mythological monsters. Allison, your entire family are hunters I'd say they have one somewhere. It would be old and leather-bound probably. Have you ever seen anything like that around?"

I groaned and kissed the back of her neck. I whispered, "It's crazy sexy that you know things. Why did you never tell me that you were a loser too?"

She just shrugged but before she could respond Allison's phone rang. "Oh my God, it's my mom! What do I do?"

"Throw me your phone," Thorne said. When she caught it she answered, "Hello? Oh this is Thorne, Allison's in the bathroom. We went out to eat and she got a hold of some bad chicken. Yeah, she's just going to stay here tonight and I'll bring her home tomorrow. You're welcome, good night Mrs. Argent."

"Thank you so much, how did you know my mother wouldn't question me being at your house?" Allison asked. "She doesn't trust any of my friends."

"I just have a way with parents. Don't doubt my powers, my love," she said, smiling over at Allison.

Just when I thought she couldn't get any fucking hotter she goes and blows my mind.

* * *

**You're lovely :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god, this chapter is so fucking late and I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Thorne's Point of View:

It was Monday and that meant that I had school today. I growled before rolling out of bed and stumbling over to my shower. Once I was all clean and such I came out to pick out some clothes, smiling when I felt hand take my hips.

"Mhm, you smell amazing," Stiles whispered in my ear, flicking the lobe before nibbling on it. "Too bad we have to go to school or I'd fuck you senseless."

I shivered before leaning my head back against his shoulder. I dug my nails into Stiles' thigh to try and center myself. I took a deep breath and pushed him away before dropping my towel and laughing when I heard him groan.

I pulled out a pair of panties and a bra before shimmying into them, shaking a little more than necessary because I knew he was watching. I tugged on some super skinnys and a tank top before going into my bathroom to do my makeup and hair.

It was raining outside so my hair was basically a no-go so I pulled one of Stiles' beanies that he'd left here over the years on over my curls. I walked back into my room and saw him lying on my bed with my cat Whiskey on his chest.

"I thought you didn't like cats," I said as I walked into my room and pulled on my t-shirt and combat boots. "Looks like you're getting along pretty well with Whiskey there."

He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes when he saw what I had on my head. "Isn't that mine? I always wondered why I haven't seen it in a while."

I smiled before throwing my backpack over my shoulder and taking his hand in mine. As we walked out to his Jeep I smirked and said, "It looks so much cuter on me though, can I keep it?"

"That it does so you can keep it," he asked, opening my door for me before walking over to his side. He started a new conversation as we started driving, "I hate going to school when there so much stuff going on outside, you know? I feel helpless because of it."

I nodded before lacing our fingers together again as he drove. "Why did you show up at my house so early? You got there like an hour earlier that usual. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I love you and I love how much you adore me."

He grinned and I saw his dimples pop out. "Thank you for loving a dork like me. You're like a fucking princess and I'm the village idiot."

We were parked in the school's lot right now so I could unbuckle and move to face him. "You have to stop doing that to yourself. I swear you're killing me, it makes me feel like I'm the only one who sees how amazing you are."

His cheeks turned red as he looked down at his lap. "Okay then. We better go before I'm late for class and Harris chews my ass more than he usually does."

I waited for him to come around and open up my door before jumping out. I saw Jackson standing next to my locker and I sighed, I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Leave me alone, Jackson. Don't you have a post to scratch or whatever?" I asked, spinning the combination lock. "I don't want to deal with your flirting, I have a boyfriend."

He laughed before looking over at Stiles, "You're _boyfriend _is testicle left, it's not like he's a catch. I'm hot, rich, and the captain of the lacrosse team. _I'm_ the catch."

"Co-captain," Stiles added under his breath.

"What was that benchwarmer?" he asked, snarling slightly. "I couldn't hear you over all the disappointment."

I got my books out and slipped them into my bag before taking Stiles' hand in mine. "If you don't mind we have to get to class. Later douche bag."

Stiles walked me to English before kissing my forehead and walking to his class. I sat in the seat closest to the window and watched a couple of squirrels running around on the ground, picking up nuts. I hated this class, I wasn't an education person.

With all of the silence around me I had time to think about what was going on right now. Scott, Allison, Stiles, and I were all caught up in a werewolf war. Derek had decided the other day that we needed to split our packs because we had a different view on what should be done. He had all of his new wolves and Scott had us humans. It wasn't a fair trade in my opinion but whatever floated his boat.

A vibrating in my bag jarred me out of my thoughts. I slid my phone out of my purse and saw that Stiles had texted me. He was in Chemistry and Harris would have his ass if he saw his phone so I wondered what's going on.

_Get out of class and meet us in the library. We need you, Derek thinks that Lydia is the Kanima and he's sent the other wolves in to kill her. We have to get her to Scott's house where she'll be safe. –Stiles 3_

I felt my heart start to pound in my chest as I slid my books into my backpack and slipped out the door. I hoped the teacher wouldn't notice that I was gone but I couldn't really do anything about it. I was about to walk into the office when I felt fingers wrap around my wrist.

Before I could scream a hand covered my mouth and dragged me out the side door. I tried to turn around and see who had me but I was pinned against his chest too tightly to move. When I saw Derek standing in the parking lot I felt my heart start pounding out of my chest again.

"They've taken Lydia so we're going take you and do a trade. I know you can hear me Scott, do what you think is right," he said before pushing me into his car and locking the door behind me. "If you don't bring Lydia we'll assume Thorne is the Kanima and give her the _treatment_."

Stiles' Point of View:

I was waiting in the library for Thorne to text me back or show up when I saw Scott's ears perk up. His face paled and I saw genuine fear flash through his eyes when he looked over at me.

"What did you hear? Is something wrong?" Allison asked, clutching his arm.

"Derek took Thorne and wants us to trade her for Lydia," Scott said, looking at his feet instead of at me. "That's the only way to keep her from being killed."

I felt the air push out of my lungs as I tried to keep myself from falling to pieces. Derek had Thorne and he was going to kill her, I don't think I could handle my life without Thorne. Then there was Lydia, she may be kind of bitchy but I was in love with her for a long time. I couldn't just throw her to the wolves, ironically.

What the hell was I going to do?

* * *

**Le' review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was so hectic to write I apologize if it's shit. **

* * *

Stiles' Point of View:

"Why aren't we doing anything? What if they're hurting her right now?" I asked, pacing the length of Scott's staircase.

"We've got to trust that Scott knows what he's doing. Lydia's safe upstairs with Jackson so that's a good thing," Allison said, taking my shoulders in her hands.

"That doesn't help at all; I need to know that Thorne is safe. She's my number one priority right now," I said, trying to calm my breathing. I just sat on the steps and whispered, "I love her so much, Allison, I can't loser her. I don't think I can handle losing her."

"I know how terrible it is to think that the person you love is dead. Try having your family put to kill the person you love," she said, sitting next to me on the steps.

I sighed before running a hand over my face. "I don't want to talk about this; I just want to get her back to me safely."

I got up and walked over to Scott's door and peered out the curtains. Derek was standing outside with Boyd and Isaac but Erica and Thorne were nowhere to be seen. That thought alone made my pulse race, Erica was a bitch and she would think twice about hurting Thorne.

"Where is Thorne? Why isn't she out there with them? Erica isn't either; does that mean that they're together? What if she's hurting her?"

Allison didn't say anything because she must have been thinking the same things that I was. If Erica was with her then that probably meant she was restricting her in some way. I just hope that she wasn't being hurt.

Thorne's Point of View:

I was sitting with my arms restricted behind my back and Erica standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I swallowed down my fear and asked, "What are you going to do with me? I'm not the Kanima; I'm just a human that you've kidnapped."

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" she asked, rolling her eyes and laughing at me. "If your little friends don't give us Lydia then we're going to kill you. It's simple."

"You're insane, people are looking for me and you know it. If you think they're going to let me die that you're out of your fucking mind," I said, laughing to hide my discomfort.

She walked over to me and used my hair to pull my head back so I was face-to-face with her. "Do you really think that they're so worried about you? Your little boyfriend has been in love with Lydia his whole life, you're just a fuck toy for him. I can't believe how deluded your mind is, sweetheart."

Everything that I've always thought but never said out loud was now out in the open. Ever since we started having sex I've always worried about his feelings for Lydia. I mean she was so beautiful and I was just ordinary.

Fuck, she was messing with my mind! I knew Stiles loved me and wanted to be with me, he turned Lydia down because he wanted me. I wasn't going to let this stupid bitch get to me.

She seemed to hear something behind her because she whipped around. I used this time to focus on the ropes binding my wrists and they started to untie themselves. I'd completely forgotten about my powers during this whole ordeal.

Once the binds were off I turned my attention to Erica and saw her talking to Scott. He'd come to distract her and give me time to get myself loose. I didn't even blink before she launched herself at Scott and took him by surprise.

I focused on her and threw my head towards the wall, causing her to fly against it. When her head connected with the bricks I ran over to Scott and made sure that he was okay. I looked down at him and saw a dorky grin on his lips.

"You idiot, you let her take you down so I could get her. You're a genius!" I said, hugging his waist tightly. Then I pulled back, "We have to get save Lydia."

We stopped right before we were in hearing distance and Scott whispered, "I'm going to distract the wolves so you can slip inside the house. I want you to go to Stiles and stay safe, Allison and Jackson are going to protect Lydia. You have to trust me, okay?"

I nodded and watched him run off towards the house. I walked quickly and snuck into the kitchen, what I didn't expect was for Isaac to already be in there waiting for me. He dragged me back outside and waited for Scott to come in like he thought I was safe.

"Scott, why don't you look outside and see what we've still got?" Derek said a smirk on his lips. "You're not going to outsmart me; you were foolish to think so."

Scott ran out onto the porch and saw that Isaac was holding me by my throat. I couldn't help but feel my heart break a little bit, we used to be friends. Maybe Derek had messed up his mind or something to make him think that I was against him or something.

The door opening again drew my attention and I saw Allison and Stiles come outside as well. My eyes locked with his and I felt tears welling up in mine. I wanted to be over there with him but he was too far away and Isaac's grip was too tight on my neck.

"Where's Lydia? We're not going to give her back until we have Lydia. I wouldn't think twice about tearing her throat out," Derek said, pulling me over to his arms and pressing his claws against my neck hard enough to break the skin.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and bit my bottom lip. I was going to be killed because of this stupid war that I wasn't even a part of. I sent a prayer up to God that I wouldn't feel anything when I died and accepted the fact that this might be my last moment on Earth.

When I opened my eyes Allison nodded at me like she understood what I was saying. I saw tears welling up in Stiles' eyes; he knew what I'd just done. I saw his chest start heaving and his fingers digging into his thigh; he was getting ready to have a panic attack.

I don't know how I did it but Derek was on the ground behind me cradling his head in his hands and the rest of the wolves were trying to figure out what to do. I ran over to Stiles and pulled him close to me, whispering in his ear and rubbing his back.

He gripped my sides tightly as we slid to the ground. I felt my neck dampen and knew that he was crying so I just continued to hold him close to me. Once he'd calmed down he stood up and pulled my back tightly against his chest, his hand gripping my hips.

"How do you keep doing that and can you teach it to me?" Allison asked, bumping me with her hip.

Derek was about to start yelling when something on the roof drew his attention. We all slowly walked over to him and saw the Kanima's tail whipping as he jumped off of the roof. Before anyone could throw the blame onto Lydia Scott's door slammed open and she walked out.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" she asked her face full of fear.

Stiles' Point of View:

Allison took Lydia off somewhere to explain things to her and I dragged Thorne over to my Jeep. I helped her inside before getting in and driving to my house. Once we were home I opened her door and pulled her out of the car and into my arms.

I packed her up to my room and shit the door behind me. I sat on the bed with her on my lap and whispered with my forehead pressed against her chest, "I was so fucking scared that I was going to lose you. I can't lose anyone else, especially not you. I love you so much, Thorne."

She pulled my face up and started kissing me fiercely. I know what she wanted and I was going to give to her all night. My dad was down at the police station all night so we had the house to ourselves. I was going to take full advantage of that.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm sort of at a halt in the writing process because I have no idea how to work the idea of the Kanima into the story anymore. This might be the last chapter if I can't figure it out.**

* * *

Stiles' Point of View:

I couldn't bear the thought of letting her out of my reach. Her tongue was exploring my mouth as I rubbed every inch of skin that I could reach. The thought of taking my mouth off of hers made my body hurt but I did long enough to pull her top and tank top off in one go before reattaching our mouths.

She toed off her boots while she rubbed her nails up and down my scalp. She pushed my jacket off of my shoulders and groaned when she realized that we'd have to break apart again to take of my shirt. She tore it off of me and parted our mouths for a few seconds before she tackled me back onto my bed, biting my bottom lip roughly.

She had to pick today to wear tight jeans instead of a skirt, didn't she? Fuck! I tried to undo the button but ended up just getting it stuck in my haste. She smiled against my mouth before undoing them herself. I rolled her onto her back so I could tug them off of her.

I felt myself getting lightheaded and I had to pull away from her. She moaned before digging her nails into my neck, "I wasn't fucking done kissing you. Get your fucking lips back here."

I just smiled before kissing down her stomach to the line of her panties before skipping over where she needed me and kissing down her legs. When I got to her ankles and licked back up to where she was dripping for me.

I laughed before blowing over her damp panties. She yelped and arched her back trying to push me against her but I held back. I couldn't wait to pull her panties down so I snapped the strings of her thong and slid two fingers inside of her.

She pulled my lips back to hers as she undid her bra and threw it onto the floor. Then she undid my pants and pushed them down my legs with her feet. She wrapped her hand around me and started to pump as I moved my fingers faster inside of her.

She moved her hand and pushed me onto my back before slithering down my body. When her mouth was level with my dick she smiled before barely licking the tip. My head slammed down against the pillows as she sank down on me.

Thorne's Point of View:

I loved sucking on him, the way he groaned and thrust into my mouth turned me on more than anything. When he knotted his fingers in my hair and pulled I felt myself tighten. His growls were making me shiver and dig my nails into his hipbone again.

When I felt him start pulsing against my tongue I pulled back and kissed his tip. I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "I don't want you to cum too early, I have plans for this." I pumped my hand up once before pulling a condom out of his nightstand.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he asked, using his fingers in my hair to pull my face up to his. "I can't get over how amazing you are."

I smiled before ripping the condom open and placing it on to him. Once it was secure I angled him towards my entrance and slowly lowered myself down. I was teasing both of us but it felt so great to be this close to him again that I felt my eyes tearing up. I thought that I wasn't ever going to see him again.

He pulled me down and pressed my chest against his as he pounded up into me. I was licking up and down his neck and locking our fingers together as we moved together. I knew it was coming but I still shrieked when he flipped me under him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and placed my hands against his shoulder blades. He was breathing harshly against my ear as he started to speed up. His hands moved from up by my head to my lower back where he pulled me up so there was no space between us.

"I thought I lost you. Don't you ever do that to me again, do you understand?" he asked, punctuating each word with a hard thrust into me.

I was right on the edge when he dug his fingers into my ass and I started screaming, "Oh my fucking god! Stiles, please I need you!"

"I'm right here; I'm never going to let you go. You're all mine," he said, rubbing my clit quickly as he pushed me over.

He kissed me to smother my screams and his groans as he jetted into the condom. I tore my nails down his back as I felt myself tighten. Stiles' head was against the pillow and mine was leaning against his shoulder. When I glanced behind his back I saw a set of angry red lines from my nails. Whoops.

He pulled out of me and threw the condom into the trash can before pulling me tightly to his chest. I felt him shaking and I looked up I saw Stiles with tears pouring down his face. I pulled his face down to mine and stroked his cheeks with my thumbs.

"I thought I was going to lose you too. I lost my mom when I was young and I don't think that I can handle losing someone else close to me. Promise me that you're going to be more careful from now on, okay?" he said, biting his bottom lip and looking more like a little boy than anyone I'd ever seen.

"What makes you think that I'm going to go get kidnapped again? I love you but you're worry over something that's not going to happen," I said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I wasn't expecting to lose my mother as quickly as I did either. I have you and my dad here to keep me sane and I can't lose that. Before you say it, Scott's all wrapped up in this werewolf thing and Allison so he's not a part of my sanity and the rest of them all have their things going on. You're mine," he said, blinking and stopping the tear flow. "I can't believe I just cried like that. I haven't cried in years, I forgot how it felt."

"You're allowed to feel things, Stiles. You don't have to hide behind your brain," I said. "I think it's sweet that you trust me enough to break down in front of me."

He just shrugged before kissing my lips sleepily. "I don't want to fall asleep; I want to stay awake with you forever. Do something to keep me awake."

Smiling at him, I jumped up and ran out of his room completely naked. I figured he'd get up and chase after me so I headed towards the bathroom. I grabbed a towel before bending over to turn on the water. I felt hands resting on my back as his tip teased my entrance, making me bite my lip to stop from crying out.

He knew that I hated sex without a condom because I didn't want to get pregnant but that didn't stop him from teasing me. I felt him ben over me and place his mouth at my ear level, "What did you have in mind to keep me awake?"

I tried to focus on making words but the way he was barely pushing in before pulling back out was driving me insane. I stood up and made it harder for him to do what he was doing so his attention slipped to my breasts. He was rolling my nipples when I pushed him back and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain on him.

"What the hell? I was having fun with those!" he said, I could see the outline of his hands on his hips through the curtain. "I'll just have to come in after you then, won't I?"

I rolled my eyes before wetting my hair and putting some of his shampoo into it. I felt his hands cover mine as he worked it into lather. I leaned back against him as he washed my hair for me, this boy had to be the best thing in the world and he was all mine. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**It's not too bad for a possible ending, is it?**


End file.
